The present invention relates to a chair-mount adjustable keyboard supporting assembly, and more particularly to a chair-mount keyboard supporting assembly which allows three-dimensional positional and angular adjustment of a keyboard disposed thereon relative to a chair to which the assembly is mounted.
A full set of computer basically includes a main frame, a monitor, and a keyboard. The main frame and the monitor usually have predetermined dimensions and volumes and therefore occupy a lot of room. Most commercially available office desks and/or computer desks have specific specifications and a desktop having a limited surface area. As an expediential method, an additional drawer type space is provided below the computer desk or general office desk for positioning the keyboard. Such drawer type space conveniently supplements insufficient surface area of the desktop. However, following drawbacks are found from the drawer type space for keyboard:
1. The drawer type space cannot be adjusted in its orientation, angle, and inclination and is therefore not necessarily comfortably suitable for every operators. PA0 2. Since the drawer type space is provided below the desktop, the keyboard positioned thereon is lower than the desktop and close to the monitor. The operator needs to shift his or her head up and down at a big angle when his or her view shifts between the monitor and the keyboard. The operator tends to become easily tired after a short operating time.
On the other hand, none of the existing office chairs or chairs particularly designed for computer operators has been provided with any structure for holding a keyboard or other peripheral equipment. The chairs are of no use in terms of helping to eliminate the mess on the desktop.